


The Stolen Stolen Century [Podfic]

by southspinner



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanfiction Campaign, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southspinner/pseuds/southspinner
Summary: Seven intrepid nerds embark on a dumpster fire fanfiction DnD campaign to explore the years of the Stolen Century we never got to see in the podcast.





	1. Year Two: Terram - Episode One: The Crooked Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone! So, this campaign is the product of a good bit of whiskey and some 2AM musing between myself (co-DM, Barry) and Ally (co-DM, Taako) that went something to the tune of "What if we just... played through all 100 cycles so we never have to say goodbye to these characters?" And, well... here we are. We pass on to you our labor of love, created with care by our amazing cast:
> 
> [Morgan](https://twitter.com/JeanKirschFINE_): co-DM, Barry  
> [Al](https://twitter.com/AllyPersonal98): co-DM, Taako  
> [Chelsea](https://twitter.com/Bodtany): Lup  
> [Caitlin](https://twitter.com/okayhotshot): Magnus  
> [Ashley](https://twitter.com/Returner424): Davenport  
> [Vash](https://twitter.com/vashiane): Lucretia  
> [Zoë](https://twitter.com/disnerys_): Merle
> 
> We're all active on Twitter and tweet about the campaign in the #stolenstolencentury hashtag, as well as in the #ssccampaign tag on tumblr, and we'd love to see you there!
> 
> How this works:  
> We're playing through all 100 cycles of The Stolen Century, including the TAZ-canonized ones. Al and I alternate DM role each cycle so we both get the chance to play our characters and have fun, but we closely collaborate on planning and the overarching plot of the campaign. We've currently got basic plot sketches of all 100 cycles (yes, ALL of them) in the tubes ready to go. Some will be oneshots, others will take a little more time, but we hope you stick with us on this journey and enjoy each and every one.
> 
> Strap in, kids: It's (kindasorta) The Adventure Zone!
> 
> (We don't own anything, the McElroys are gods and we're a bunch of broke young adults doing this for shits and giggles, please don't sue us)

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : The IPRE finds themselves stranded in a new, futuristic world that hosts a whole new list of obstacles - Including a god-prince, a missing Light of Creation, and a crooked plane of magic that leaves the crew significantly low on power.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-2WhiCn8z7lOGlkVWRTWXRlMDA/view?usp=sharing)

 **Length** : 1:29:11

Here's some awesome art of our NPCs for this arc!  
[Crown Prince Xachariah Zagranis](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1b955f860a904797306085901bb38976/tumblr_oe9sx34n651up7pebo5_1280.png) art by [aloeviera](https://aloeviera.tumblr.com)  
[Lord Advisor Mikael Lavelle](http://68.media.tumblr.com/093d6fe701b14b8c68416ad210534199/tumblr_oe9sx34n651up7pebo4_r1_1280.png) art by [aloeviera](https://aloeviera.tumblr.com)  
[Ademar Eaton](http://aloeviera.tumblr.com/image/158639232916) art by [choreolanus](http://choreolanus.tumblr.com)  
[Kiera Dawson](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DF8oaSuXsAElXXw.png) art by [peculiarshingeki](https://twitter.com/peculiarshingeki)

And some fanart for this episode!  
[Debarking the Starblaster](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKEfaAQU8AEMW3t.jpg) art by [redcanoli](https://twitter.com/redcanoli)


	2. Year Two: Terram - Episode Two: A Delicate Dance

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : The crew attends a gala in their honor. New friends are made. Lup cozies up to power. A dragon hunt commences.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lTWRBZ0VqYmpIMlE)

 **Length** : 3:42:39

Outfit references for the gala from our Discord chat!  
[Magnus' suit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/343419338658938891/image.jpg)  
[Taako's dress](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/343417594377797642/image.jpg)  
[Lucretia's dress](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/371687775487466979/)  
[Davenport's dress uniform](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/343417014351822859/956bf15ff489bb74efd902e6623bdb10.jpg)  
[Lup's outfit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/343416412984967179/image.jpg)  
[Barry's suit](http://cdna.tid.al/483cecd9f29b2bdb3e20884507313f1e5b142ec1_600.jpg)

Some more NPC art!  
[Queen Nayeli Zagranis](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/890626122882449411/890626116150415361/MJGP8pmG.jpg:large) art by [aloeviera](https://aloeviera.tumblr.com)

And some fanart for this episode!  
[Lucretia](https://gyazo.com/ae63f4980f1505de506c98ce945fc022) art by [peculiarshingeki](https://twitter.com/peculiarshingeki)  
[Lup at the Gala](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKI3L1ZWAAEM3Qh.jpg:large) art by [peculiarshingeki](https://twitter.com/peculiarshingeki)  
[Taako's Dance](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKHHhTOW0AYcUDe.jpg) art by [peculiarshingeki](https://twitter.com/peculiarshingeki)  
[Magnus at the Gala](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKHHjggXcAAVHsH.jpg) art by [peculiarshingeki](https://twitter.com/peculiarshingeki)


	3. Year Two: Terram - Episode Three: The Master's Orders

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : The crew hunts a dragon. The twins throw down. A darker side of Terram begins to show itself.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lU0lNdGRYNlcycE0)

 **Length** : 3:11:55

Some reference for the combatants this episode!  
[D'urani](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/911317773514629126/911317767424487425/lkwjiAt-.jpg) art by [aloeviera](https://aloeviera.tumblr.com)


	4. Year Two: Terram - Episode Four: The Masks We Wear

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : Merle finds a girl in a bush. The crew gets roped into political intrigue. The ritz gets effectively put on.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7leURfNlBSSUlxeEE)

 **Length** : 3:11:53

A new NPC!  
No art for her yet, but here's [Livia Coriolanus.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/a5/9c/f3a59cf3a05c6ec174d366ae01046561.jpg) Her faceclaim is Ashley Madekwe.

Here's our [map of the Coltharp manor.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531498797006848/348501027542007828/dnd_mansion_map___1st_floor_by_r3v3r53d.jpg)

Outfit references for the masquerade from our discord chat:  
Davenport's [suit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348497839133032458/0000108_full-dress-notch-tails.jpeg) and [mask](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348495762130337794/img-thing.jpg)  
Taako's [dress](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348495892267008011/Top-Designed-font-b-Green-b-font-font-b-Ball-b-font-font-b-Gown-b.jpg) and [mask](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348495852706201630/2b8d34e90bd8aa1c9da474ef9c4be1ec--elegant-masquerade-mask-masquerade-ball-party.jpg)  
Lucretia's [dress](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348495508899102720/image.jpg) and [mask](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348495133999759361/image.jpg)  
Magnus' [suit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348496319871975434/image.png) and [mask](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348496166205521920/image.png)  
Barry's [suit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348497215209209856/a8c7199156ca5f4458e94d3b154530a2.jpg) and [mask](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/348497685923364864/4e1008f91d6a2ede5c0e2a707692807c--raven-mask-raven-costume.jpg)  
Mikael's [mask](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531498797006848/348502598963298304/6a503406b28e80749a566f1744381d6d--mens-masquerade-mask-masquerade-theme.jpg)


	5. Year Two: Terram - Episode Five: Playing The Game

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : Lup considers an offer. Magnus loses his pants. The crew goes shopping. Things, as they typically do, go horribly, horribly wrong.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lc0h4dFN1azFaZWM)

 **Length** : 3:25:33


	6. Year Two: Terram - Episode Six: The Council Of Storms

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : Dates are acquired. Taako and Lord Advisor Lavelle conspire. The crew goes on a diplomatic mission.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lVGNFZ0dXeFllVWs)

 **Length** : 2:23:06

Fanart for this episode!  
[The Council of Storms](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKNb9JlV4AAcNdJ.jpg:large) art by [peculiarshingeki](https://twitter.com/peculiarshingeki)


	7. Year Two: Terram - Episode Seven: What We Have To Turn Into

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : Diplomacy fails. Taako and Barry take no prisoners. Tensions among the crew and the Manivoans reach a boiling point.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lZERBYlAtdGlrYUk)

 **Length** : 1:28:41


	8. Year Two: Terram - Episode Eight: Dragonblooded

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : Vows are made. Promises are kept. The crew is divided in more ways than one.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7laVZ6bE5MVFNjTTg)

 **Length** : 2:32:17

Fashion reference from our discord chat:  
[Wedding dress](http://tinypic.com/r/112g7x0/9)  
[Coronation dress](http://tinypic.com/r/f03vd/9)  
[Reception dress](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335531147675303936/358648491808915477/image.jpg)

(SPOILERS) Some of Lup's new stuff that you'll hear us talking about this episode:  
[Stat block](http://tinypic.com/r/5a2rsp/9)  
[Abilities](http://tinypic.com/r/206d05v/9)  
[Wizard spell sheet](http://tinypic.com/r/9ungpf/9)  
[Warlock spell sheet](http://tinypic.com/r/s1q07p/9)


	9. Year Two: Terram - Episode Nine: Light of Destruction

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : The crew tries to hold themselves together despite the forces trying to tear them apart. Lup fulfills her end of a bargain. Taako becomes a double agent. Barry loses something important.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7ld243SHRCS25qTDA)

 **Length** : 1:37:18


	10. Year Two: Terram - Episode Ten: But You Can't Take Them With You

This arc is based in the world of [Dragon War,](http://read-dragon-war.tumblr.com/) a comic I co-write with the super-talented [Viera.](https://twitter.com/Aloevieraferren) If you like what you hear, go give it a read!

 **Summary** : The end comes. The crew tries to escape with the things and people they hold dear. A lesson in loss is learned.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lUWh0NUEyRUxXSWs)

 **Length** : 2:16:25

 **Fanart** : The lovely [meer_cat_nip](https://twitter.com/meer_kat_nip) on Twitter did an AWESOME [animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kdWz-cKVsw) for this episode!

 **Notes** : We'd like to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to give our silly little fanfic campaign a listen. We appreciate it from the bottom of our hearts, and all seven of us are so humbled and elated by all the positive responses we've gotten. Next week starts cycle 3, this time with our dear Al at the tiller as our (hopefully) merciful DM. Great, great things are coming up, and we sincerely hope you stick with us. Thanks for making Terram magical. [xo, Morgan]


	11. Year Three: The Kingmaker's Gamble - Episode One: Attack Of The DJ Roombas

**Summary** : Stranded in a new, silent world, the crew takes some time to recover from what they lost last cycle. The science team goes grave robbing. Taako sparks the ire of some killer robots. The quest for the Light of Creation begins anew in the home of a mysterious missing artificer.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lT1J3MmtrRTMwVUE)

 **Length** : 2:19:37

 **Fanart** : The lovely [meer_cat_nip](https://twitter.com/meer_kat_nip) on Twitter did an AWESOME [animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWx5x3guoJk) for this episode!

 **Notes** : Welcome to Cycle Three! Al's DMing this year, and we have some really fun stuff in store! There'll be a LOT of homebrewed monsters/mechanics this time around, so bear with us as we plunge screaming into the nonsense to come. Al and I playtested everything pretty thoroughly, but the best laid plans, et cetera, et cetera... Anyway, we hope you enjoy our lovely, grim little post-apocalyptic steampunk horror world, and thank you, as always, for your time and kind words! [xo, Morgan]


	12. Year Three: The Kingmaker's Gamble - Episode Two: Poison Pawn

**Summary** : The crew searches for the Light. Barry plays a high-stakes game. A new friend is revealed to carry an old secret.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-2WhiCn8z7lQ1JIcWVsQ1BSVnM)

 **Length** : 1:36:46

 **Notes** : Hey, all! Sorry for the delay. This was my first time as an editor really deciding to mess around with music in the episode, but I really hope it turned out well. Let us know what you think!


	13. Year Three: The Kingmaker's Gamble - Episode Three: The Artificer's Gift

**Summary** : Lup strikes a deal. Sacrifices are made. The crew fights for their own.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bvcf4s4JdbOfuleWxFAs0w_NwNhM8q6a)

 **Length** : 1:43:05

 **Notes** : Hello, everyone! This marks the end of year three! Next time, I'll be back as DM with a fun oneshot to transfer us from Kingmaker's Gamble into something we've all been looking forward to since the start of the campaign - Backstory World. As always, the seven of us appreciate all of you so much, for your time taken to listen, for your kind words, for all of your amazing fanwork and commentary, and for recommending our little project to your friends. You are, and always will be amazing. Hope you enjoyed this year! See you all in cycle four! [xoxo, Morgan]


	14. Year Four: The Ice Dragon's Lair

**Summary** : The crew takes on their toughest foe yet in pursuit of the Light. Taako summons an eldritch horror. Magnus learns to snowboard. Everyone wears a whole lot of flannel.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11W2-q3jy-k9BeQNK0RQTp7kGNmNScR_4)

 **Length** : 2:07:17

 **Notes** : Hey, all! So sorry for the delay. Scheduling got crazy, and we had to record the first episode of next cycle (Backstory World) three separate times because of recording software issues, which ate into a lot of my usual editing time. That one will hopefully be coming soon, but until then, have this fun little oneshot that I took us through as a transition piece. As always, thank you so much for all the live tweets, fanart, animatics, and kind words, as well as telling your friends about our little project. We love and appreciate you all so much. See you next time, when we dive headfirst into the untold history of the IPRE! [xoxo, Morgan]


	15. Year Five: The Narrator - Episode One: Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Content Warning** : This episode contains content describing mental/emotional abuse, parent death, grief, and irresponsible alcohol use. Please take care, everyone.

 **Summary** : Barry takes a trip down memory lane. Old loves and losses live again. The crew learns that there's more to their chief science officer than meets the eye.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Jl735rzHbgKQroPhr6xaSXpemYXa831A)

 **Length** : 2:28:31

 **Playlist** : I made a playlist to go with this episode because I love crying. It goes in chronological order with the episode. Cry with me [on Spotify,](https://open.spotify.com/user/1246012396/playlist/4tgD2ocAlMAluZCy3XoMt6) or through the YouTube links below.

 **[Castle On The Hill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qp5vcuMIlk) \- Ed Sheeran**  
_When I was six years old I broke my leg_  
_I was running from my brother and his friends_  
_And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down_  
_I was younger then, take me back to when I_  
_Found my heart and broke it here_  
_Made friends and lost them through the years_  
_And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown_  
_But I can't wait to go home_

 **[Thunder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFhs7WVvuXk) \- Imagine Dragons**  
_Kids were laughing in my classes_  
_While I was scheming for the masses_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Dreaming 'bout being a big star_  
_You say you're basic, you say you're easy_  
_You're always riding in the back seat_  
_Now I'm smiling from the stage while_  
_You were clapping in the nose bleeds_

 **[London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc3sml-EOs4) \- Panic! At The Disco**  
_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself_  
_Boy, you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out_  
_If you talk, you better walk, you better back your shit up_  
_With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

[ **Tell Me You Love Me** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyeAcJ5QLg0) **\- Demi Lovato**  
_And I hope I never see the day_  
_That you move on and be happy without me_  
_What’s my hand without your heart to hold?_  
_I don’t know what I'm living for if I’m living without you_  
_All my friends, they know and it's true_  
_I don't know who I am without you_  
_I've got it bad, baby, I've_ _got it bad_  
_Oh, tell me you love me_  
_I need someone on days like this, I do_  
_Oh, can you hear my heart say_  
_You ain’t nobody 'til you've got somebody_

 **[Truthfully](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JFE6B5l7NQ) \- DNCE**  
_Speaking truthfully, I'm not sure why we keep fighting_  
_You just go blame the bad timing, admit it to me_  
_Speaking truthfully, I love you more than you love me_  
_Now I know there's no use trying_  
_To get me and you on the same page_  
_When you say that you love me you're lying_

 **[I Don't Believe You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4fULYnH8LI) \- P!nk**  
_No I don't believe you_  
_When you say don't come around here no more_  
_I won't remind you, y_ _ou said we wouldn't be apart_  
_No I don't believe you w_ _hen you say you don't need me anymore_  
_So don't pretend to n_ _ot love me at all_

 **[River Of Tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4b2M5K7sbc0) \- Alessia Cara**  
_I catch your scent in every wind_  
_And I recall the love we had_  
_I can't pretend that I don't miss you every now and then_  
_But the hurt is for the better, m_ _oving on, it's now or never_  
_Lost in the tide, I can't keep my pillows dry, l_ _ike there's a sea in my eyes_  
_I realize that sometimes love brings you flowers, t_ _hen it builds you coffins_  
_And far too often w_ _e end up falling to our demise_

 **[Breathe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSQFjtszBYg) \- In The Heights**  
_When I was a child I stayed wide awake_  
_Climbed to the highest place on every fire escape_  
_Restless to climb_  
_I got every scholarship, saved every dollar_  
_The first to go to college_  
_How do I tell them why I’m coming back home_  
_With my eyes on the horizon_

 **[Dream A Little Dream Of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15NBvaweInY) \- Yiruma** **  
**

**[Supermarket Flowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIB8EWqCPrQ) \- Ed Sheeran**  
_Oh, I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know_  
_A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved_  
_So I'll sing Hallelujah_  
_You were an angel in the shape of my mum_  
_When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_  
_Spread your wings as you go_  
_When God takes you back, he'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home"_

 **[My Father's Father](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCxsHqX_-S8) \- The Civil Wars**  
_The winding roads they led me here_  
_Burn like coal and dry like tears_  
_So here's my hope_  
_My tired soul_  
_And here's my ticket I want to go home_  
_Home, home, home_

 **[Misguided Ghosts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGWeHPK3NC4) \- Paramore**  
_I'm going away for a while_  
_But I'll be back, don't try and follow me_  
_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible_  
_See I'm trying to find my place_  
_But it might not be here where I feel safe_  
_We all learn to make mistakes_  
_And run f_ _rom them, from them, w_ _ith no direction_  
_We'll run from them, from them, w_ _ith no conviction_

 **Notes** : Okay, so this episode. This episode. We had to record this episode three times in three days because our recording software kept flaking out, and when we did get it recorded, there was something wrong with my voice track, so I had to go back in and re-record a bunch of my lines, and just... The editing process for this one was a bitch, guys. However, emotional exhaustion and several episodes of wanting to pull my hair out aside, I am SO proud of the final product on this one. I really hope that Barry's backstory can resonate with some folks and maybe help heal some broken hearts, and I hope this episode makes you all love our bespectacled denim nerd as much as I have come to love him. See you for the next episode! [xoxo, Morgan] **  
**


	16. Very Special Episode #1 - IPRE Game Night

**Summary** : The crew takes a much-needed break with a beloved card game. Antics ensue.

 **Download and Stream** : [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10SJQGYset4AspRheWYEJVEm5AbHEuxx_)

 **Length** : 1:10:30

 **Notes** : Hey, all! So sorry it's been so long. We've been facing a lot of issues with our recording software and my old dinosaur of a laptop is on its last leg, so editing has been a nightmare. Since the next Backstory World episode is taking so long, we decided to record our first Very Special Episode and let you listen to an hour-ish of the IPRE playing Cards Against Humanity. We'll be back soon with Taako's backstory episode, we promise. In the meantime, enjoy!


End file.
